Shadow Over Joseph Intermediate
by Miss Anglais
Summary: There is a mystery at Joseph Intermediate and it will be found out. SYOC! Currently open. Accepting OCs and their forms. It is a mystery story with adventure and romance. Need one more character, then I will update on Thursday (if I get that character).


So this will be my final SYOC for now, until I finish my other two. I will have a maximum of three stories going on at once, as to not overwhelm myself. My other two are _Wars Amongst Us_ and _A Siren's Song_.

Wars Amongst Us is a Pokemon story currently on chapter 4. It will be updated Sundays. This story is about an alternate, apocalyptic universe were humans and Pokemon are in a war. Humans built up communities surrounded by large brick walls to keep the Pokemon out. The Pokemon have been known to attack, and even kill, humans...

A Siren's Song is a Pirate101 story currently looking for OCs. It is waiting for OCs before continuing. It will be updated Tuesdays when I get enough OCs that I feel comfortable continuing with. A story about two teen fugitives who come across an array of stories and adventures as they search for a missing mate. Through their journey, they come across other pirates and those pirates bring along challenges.

This story is obviously an X-Men story, though mainly focuses on stray mutants and doesn't have anything to do with the X-Men story lines. It takes place at Joseph Intermediate, an Boarding School for English speaking students located in France. Thing about Joseph Intermediate and its teachers is there is a shroud hiding something; something dark and dangerous. A small group of mutants come together to solve this mystery.

* * *

She felt as if others could hear her heart beat, it was so loud. That and it was in her throat. She was very nervous. Her legs refused to move.

"Calm down, Mox," she thought.

She closed her bright green eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she started to move forward.

Soon, as she moved through the building, the students started to increase. There was pushing and shoving and mean understood this. She was the new girl. She didn't earn their respect yet.

She just kept her head down and pushed through the crowds. She felt like eyes were burrowing holes into her.

"No one is staring at you, Mox," she thought. "You are just imagining it."

Still, she felt as if everyone was watching her. Watching the new girl make a fool of herself. Soon enough, she made it to her destination without much stumbling. Room 34B...

She took a big breath before walking in. Inside the students, who were there, were talking. None seemed to notice her, which she was glad for. She rather liked to be unnoticed. She took some looks around and noticed the teacher. He was asleep behind the desk; an open magazine laying on his face, blocking the light.

"This is a teacher?" she asked herself.

She walked over to beside the desk. Just as she was about to say something, the teacher rose his hand and rose his index finger.

"I know you are there," he muttered. "What do you want?"

He was defiantly strange, Moxie could give him that.

"I am the new student," she answered in a small voice.

"Speak up!" commanded the teacher, not moving an inch.

"I am the new student," she replied a bit louder, but not so much.

The teacher sat up, letting the magazine drop to his lap.

"Ah, yes. Miss Moxie Kidd," he said.

"Actually, it is Moxie Childs," she said.

The teacher nodded, not admitting to his mistake.

"Wait here for class to start, I'll introduce you to the rest of the class then," he ordered.

This teacher was extremely bossy and overpowering, especially for a teacher.

"I am Mr. Wright. Remember it and do not ever call me anything else," he added.

Moxie nodded and Mr. Wright went back to his nap. Moxie just stood there and watched the rest of the students pile in. Standing there defiantly caused people to stare at her. She didn't like the attention.

She shrunk down into herself and darted her eyes around the room.

_RING!_

The final bell rang, announcing that class had started. A few students ran into the room after the bell, trying to sneak by Mr. Wright. Everyone hushed.

"I saw you two come in late, Mister Rudolf and Mister Pedro," said Mr. Wright.

The boys who had come in late sighed and slouched back in their desks.

"You will be punished accordingly," he added.

He was now standing beside Moxie.

"This is Miss Moxie Childs," he said. "She is a new student. I expect you to show her the respect you show your fellow classmates."

A few students snickered. Mr. Wright quickly snapped his head towards their direction and glared. The snickering stopped quickly.

"You can sit in the empty seat to the right of Mister Rudolf," Mr. Wright instructed. "Raise your hand."  
The boy rose his hand. The seat beside him was empty and Moxie walked over to it. After taking her seat, Mr. Wright gestured to the board.

"Read," he said, pointing to pages written on the board. "Miss Moxie, you will have to share a book."

Without waiting for her response, Mr. Wright sat back at his desk and fell back to sleep. The other students took out there books. Only Moxie remained still. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

* * *

Haven't gotten into the real plot line yet, as I am just setting up the story. This is, as previously stated, an X-Men fanfic. There are spots open for this story. Be sure to read the rules below. Form is found on my profile at the bottom of my profile, underneath Siren's Song's form.

Rules:

#1: Nothing Mary-Sueish. If you don't know what they are, message me. I will gladly explain a Mary-Sue, a Gary Stu, and the general types.

#2: Ages are between 13 (8th grade) and 15 (10th grade). Not everyone can be 15 year olds. Joseph Intermediate is a full boarding school catering to the middle and high school students.

#3: Spaces, as I don't want to many OCs. I have only two OCs I have made that will be mutants that will be in the group. I bet you can guess which OC is one.

~Boy #1: Johnathon Jones - 14, Nerve Scrambler

~Boy #2: Blake Dumont - 15, Living Shadow

~Boy #3:

~Girl #1: Rosalie Amaro - 14, Mirage Inducing

~Girl #2: Io Jameson - 13, Slimy Snake Skin, Snake Illusions, and Snake Communication

#4: Powers cannot be mimicked from canon. Just because I am not putting canon characters into this story does not mean I want them to have to share their powers. No powers from the X-Men, the Botherhood, or anyone else from either X-Men comics, the X-Men show, X-Men: Evolution, or any movie/such.

#5: Appearances cannot be strange. They are hiding their powers.

#6: If you have read the rules, put Joseph Intermediate: [OC's full name] in the subject and put Read the rules at the bottom of your form submission.


End file.
